Firework
by TwinzLover
Summary: Obviously based on the song by Katy Perry. Lots of fluff. Takes place at Naruto's Hokage victory party. SaixNaruto story. Contains mild yaoi obviously. T for drinking and mild sexual behavior and suggestion.


**Okay this is the absolutely too cheesey for words, but I have wanted to do something for this pairing ever since episode 198 of Shippuden! If Flecktrike is a Naruto fan then please just spare me, I already know! But I like cute and fluffy sometimes damn it, and I will HAVE it!**

Looking over at Naruto, he couldn't help but sigh. Oh the irony that Naruto made him who he was. Their giggles made his eyes narrow. Why wasn't he next to him? He was part of team 7! He resided to glaring at the floor. He knew of course, he was only kidding himself. They were girls, Naruto was straight, there was no place for him in that part of his friend's life.

Naruto was surrounded by girls at the celebration party. He had been named Hokage at last, and many people came to pay their congratulations. He was talking to Hinata and Tenten about what his plans were for the next few months, and they giggled and nodded, making him smile. Sai lost his resolve to glare. They made him happy.

"Naruto-sama, wow, that's quite a title." Sakura said as she approached the group. Naruto laughed.

"You can still call me Naruto-teme if you want." He said, sending her a flirtatious wink.

"Humph, as if I had planned to do any different." She turned her head up, but smiled and winked all the same.

_Of course_, Sai thought. _Now that he's Hokage she wants a piece! _He was always in love with her, but she ignored him for Sasuke. Sai smirked._ Cheap_. He thought bitterly. _That isn't fair_. He reprimanded himself. Sakura was in love with Sasuke for a long time, it's no surprise it would take so much from Naruto to make her realize he was the best man in the world. _It didn't take me that long_. His selfish side reminded him. It was true after all. Sai had realized Naruto's brilliance and wonder within the first week of knowing him. He was so different from Sai in every way. He was tan and broad next to Sai's pale and thin; Naruto's blond hair and blue eyes were a perfect contrast to Sai's black hair and matching eyes. Even their personalities were opposite, though not so different as their appearances. While on the surface, Naruto was an eccentric blaze of glory, and he, Sai, was a dark whirlwind of fake smiles, on the inside, Naruto had a lot of worry and sadness just like him. Naruto was so caring. Sai was also caring, though he was never allowed to admit it until he met Naruto. Naruto was like his saving grace._ A blond angel_. He thought. But he wasn't just Sai's angel, he was everyone's, he was Hokage, and he belonged to Konoha.

A long sigh later, the thin brunette had risen from his seat and was making his way to get a drink. Which had absolutely nothing to do with Naruto standing by the bar. When he sat in a bar stool, the bartender immediately took his order. He ordered a shot of tequila before thinking better, and ordering two. He downed the first one and cringed. Before he had joined Team 7, he had never touched alcohol, it was a distraction. A distraction sounded pretty damn good right now though, and when he downed the second shot he barely noticed the burn of the drink, it was nothing compared to his burning jealousy. He turned to the bar tender and ordered another few rounds.

He watched Naruto mingle, his eyes looking around the whole crowd, but never once landing on Sai. Sai also looked around the room, wishing he wasn't there, wishing he and Naruto were having a personal celebration, wishing the stupid couples would stop making out! They were practically shoving their happiness down everybodies throats._ You could just look away..._ His stupid reasonable side reminded him. He wanted to look away, he did, but he couldn't, and he couldn't help the sad smile that graced his lips either. He couldn't be truly mad at them. If he and Naruto were together, he would never be able to keep his hands off the gorgeous blond. He sighed in defeat and took another drink, hoping he could swallow enough to forget about his stupid feelings.

He never did get that far. No, by the time Sai had swallowed his fifth shot, he had stood abruptly, and promptly stumbled to the left. Coincidentally right into his blond angel. The blond let out a confused noise, before turning around and upon seeing his friend, smiling his wide, warm, trusting, perfect- Sai took a deep breath.

"Oh, hi Sai! Where have you been, I've been looking for you all night!" Naruto exclaimed, still grinning. Sai growled. What a lie! If he had been looking for him, he would have found him, oh yeah, he would have found him staring, and drinking like a love sick fool.

"Er right." Sai shuffled a bit, but this threw him off balance in his drunken state so he stood as still as possible. He smiled his own weak, forced smile back at Naruto. "Congratulations, right? It's your dream, finally completed! I'm very happy for you." Maybe, thought Sai, maybe someday he would fulfill his own dream.

"Yeah." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He didn't know how to be around Sai. He never knew what he was thinking. Still, he couldn't help but notice his friend was a bit staggered.

"Have you had a drink yet? The bartender is really nice, and I'm sure he'd be happy to serve the Hokage." Sai beamed. He definitely wouldn't mind serving this Hokage. No, definitely not. Being so close, he couldn't help but look Naruto up and down, all be it, quite drunkenly.

"Er, no, but I see you have." Naruto snickered.

"Have I? Oh yeah, lots! Tequila is just so gooooood!" He smiled. "Here, why don't you sit, and I'll have him get you one." So Naruto sat down and Sai ordered a shot for him.

"All set?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded his head and smiled wistfully at the drunk boy, who did not notice, as he was too busy admiring Naruto's body, though with more subtlety than a few minutes ago. His cheeks were flushed with more than alcohol to say the least. "Great! Well, enjoy your party, you have a lot of work starting tomorrow." He said in a mock serious voice, before turning around to leave. Naruto raised a brow, before shaking his head and calling for Sai to stop. The fair skinned boy turned around, confusion all over his face.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. Sai raised a confused brow.

"My house of course. I've congratulated the guest of honor, had too much to drink, and made sure you got started, it's about time to leave, wouldn't you say?" He asked, his face wearing the same confused expression, although now he had a finger on his lips which he tapped thoughtfully.

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah I guess I get what you're saying." Naruto nodded sullenly but then he jumped right back up at an idea. "One more shot between team mates before I'm locked in my office for life?" He asked Sai with a playful smile that the poor artist could not refuse.

"One more, but that's all, I mean it!" His words came out loud and slightly slurred. Naruto laughed.

"One more, that's all." He nodded enthusiastically. The bartender poured another round for Sai, who took the drink in shaky fingers.

"On three." Naruto said in a mock serious tone.

"One." Sai began with a goofy grin.

"Two." Naruto continued the count down with an amused smile that lit his whole face.

"Three!" They exclaimed before downing the shots. Naruto shook off the burn, and then stood right in front of Sai. "Three." He whispered and planted a firm, but gentle kiss on Sai's lips. The shorter boy gasped, which Naruto took as a sign to deepen the kiss. The feel of his tongue snapped Sai into reality, and he stumbled backwards. Naruto looked shocked, but then his face took on a look of hurt, that made Sai feel inexplicably guilty. The shorter boy stood trembling, his hand raised to his lips, and his eyes watering.

"Oh." Naruto said, taking on the same look of guilt that Sai felt. Naruto always wore his emotions on his sleeve, so different from Sai. He looked like he was going to take a step forward, but then thought better of it. He didn't want to scare the boy more than he obviously had. "I-I thought, um, well, huh, I guess I wasn't really thinking too much." His voice rose and fell and the words came out awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head, his usual nervous habit, and let out a sigh that sounded awfully defeated. "Look, I like you, I thought maybe, _maybe_ you felt the same. Um, obviously you don't, and I feel like a total ass right now." He looked down at his shoes, missing the intense widening of Sai's eyes. "I should have...Actually, I have no idea what I should have done, I never know what you're feeling, so guessing is all I really have...Still I should have asked you out first, or hinted that I was interested...Kissing you, like that, that was, it wasn't fare of me, I'm sorry." He barely looked up from his shoes, though he did look furtively around for anything to distract him. He just didn't look at what it was.

Sai pushed himself so hard into Naruto, that the newly announced Hokage, stumbled back a bit, before pressing his own lips roughly against Sai's. Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, and fell into his arms. The blond pulled Sai into him from around the waist. They broke for air, both looking into the others, glazed, lust filled eyes. They both wore matching blushes. _Sai looks cute when he blushes._ Naruto thought and smiled. "Does this mean you like me too?" Sai blushed darker before hesitantly replying.

"Ye-yes, I-I like you Naruto. I would love to be with you." He smiled. It was so warm, Naruto nearly melted. Instead he picked Sai up bridal style, kissed him passionately on the lips, then quickly on the nose, before walking them out of the party. Naruto set the boy down, but not before stealing one last kiss.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Naruto asked now that they were alone.

"Why wait till tomorrow?" Sai asked with a sultry gaze. Naruto groaned and they kissed passionately holding each other tightly.

**Finally done! I thought about maybe making this a two shot, but I don't think I will, I have a lot of other things to focus on...Maybe another time, but not for a really long time. Anyway, hope you liked it =)**


End file.
